


Hiding Is The Best Answer To Losing

by Chandler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope you lke it, Humor, I'm not sure if I did, M/M, Or at least I'm trying to write humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lost a quidditch  game and so he decides to hide under his invisibility cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Is The Best Answer To Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I found this prompt on Facebook and decided I needed it. So here it is, I hope you like it.  
> <3 XD

They had been so close to winning. So. Fucking. Close. But they lost, they didn’t win.

They lost and to _Hufflepuff_ no less. And while Harry had friends in Hufflepuff and he generally liked the people in the house, but that didn’t mean he wanted to lose to them.

So Harry went into went into the showers, changed into his pj’s, and then grabbed his invisibility cloak and hid under it.

Hermione came by with Ron but since they couldn’t find him they left.

Draco came in about twenty minutes later and looked around the room for a moment,

 

“I know you’re here, Harry.”

 

“M’not.”

 

Draco zeroed in on where Harry was and walked over, sitting next to the spot Harry was curled up on.

 

“Come on Harry.”

 

“No.”

 

“Harry-”

 

“Nooooo!”

 

Draco shook his head and picked up the small bundle that was his boyfriend and sat on the bed. Harry curled up like a cat on Draco’s lap and leaned into Draco’s embrace.

 

Ron walked in, “Draco, what are you doing here? I thought you were helping us find Harry.”

 

“I did.”

 

Ron frowned, “Where is he?”

 

“Right here.”

 

“…where?”

 

“Hiding, he doesn’t feel like leaving his cloak yet.”

 

Ron finally noticed how Draco’s arms appeared to be around someone and put two and two together.

 

Ron nodded, “We’ll see you later then, and it wasn’t that bad of a lose mate.”

 

Ron smiled and left, “…Are you going to come out anytime soon?”

 

“…no.”

 

Draco sighed, “Okay, then we’ll stay here.”

 

Harry hummed in response, “Love you Ray.”

 

“Love you too.”

And Draco meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always sorry for my bad grammar and spelling guys, I hope you liked it. Leave a kudo/comment, love you guys!  
> <3 XD


End file.
